


Kindred Spirits

by reaperofdemon92



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Exile, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Enemies, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: An Exterminator gets exiled from his fleet and from Heaven's gate and takes refuge in the hotel in order to survive the rest of the year until next cleanse.But will he be willing to leave after getting acquainted with a certain pink spider demon?
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. First Time

The exterminators stood side by side army style as commanding officer and angel of judgement, Phanuel, spoke.

“Soldiers, tonight we ascend to Hell’s depths.” Pacing back and forth, looking over his warriors. “Let me go over the guidelines for you before we head out. First rule, kill as much of those sinners as you can, SHOW NO MERCY. Second ru-”

He suddenly stopped midway, taking notice of one of his angels, a young lad whom head officials refer to by his serial number, ’3125-451’, standing out of place before delivering a sharp slap across his cheek.

“Straighten up there, soldier, I didn’t train you these past 3 decades to act like a slouch.”

“A-apologies sir!”

The other exterminators sniggered quietly before being given a look by Phanuel and obediently standing back in place. Satisfied, the commanding officer went back over the guidelines for this years extermination.

After fifteen minutes a portal opened, revealing the red domain of Hell, everyone placed their horned, LED masks over their faces and one by one they descended, weapons ablaze. “Good luck out there cadets,” said Phanuel on their way out, before stopping one midway. “3125-451”

The angel stopped and turned to his commanding officer. “Remember, even if this is your first time, I expect good results, one slip up and it’ll be your wings. Got it?”

3125-451, though it didn’t show under his mask, that held a depressed expression and glowed a light blue, glanced nervously before giving a nod.

“Yes… sir.”

At that he was given the let go, spreading his feathered wings before leaping into the fiery depths.

~n~n~

The annual cleanse was taking place in Hell once again.

The sirens went off noisily as the number count on the large clock reaches zero. All denizens had their doors and windows closed, locked, and barricaded in hopes to keep the angels of death out.

Some weren’t so lucky and were the first to fall victim to the heavenly yet mercilessly fiendish entities. Blood and viscera littered the streets, painting the already crimson landscape red. Among the dark army of heaven, young 3125-451 flew over the city, feeling sick from the gore but doing his best to prove his loyalty.

“Must not let Heaven down.” He thought to himself, “In the name of the lord almighty, I shall purge this world of these disgusting sinners.”

Meanwhile, at a certain hotel, local porn star, Angel Dust, took refuge in his friend, Charlie’s, hotel. Business in the sex industry had been running slow lately and with no other place to hide out in, at least no other place that provided free rent, he had to make an exception. Whatever gets him off the streets and keeps him safe for the time being.

He waited patiently, porn magazine in hand, his beloved pet, Fat Nuggets, curled up in his lap.

It was nice to get a break for once, a break from the prostitution, from the dancing, from… him.

Angel winced at the thought and tried to repress it. Lucifer help him if he lets those feelings make him look weak.

He knew he wasn’t likely to redeem himself and ascend to heaven’s gates and he didn’t plan to change anytime soon. After all, he had money, fame, a place to himself for free. What more could a demon want? ~~Besides freedom~~.

He tried to take another swig from his booze bottle only to find it empty. He sighed in irritation, gently removing the small swine from his lap, who grunted grumpily from being awaken, and got up to head down to the bar.

“Daddy’ll be right back Nuggets.” he said before heading out. Hopefully Husk managed to stock up before the cleanse.

Little did he know that he had failed to close the door all the way, too lazy to check.

Fat Nuggets, taking notice, decided to peer out through the open crack, looking around for his master. He sniffed the air, hoping not to run into the scary deer demon, before roaming down the hall to explore. Hardly anyone saw him trot away, down the stairs all the way to the main lobby, where he located the front door which was barricaded aside from a gap big enough for him to fit through.


	2. Backing Out

A random weasel-like sinner scattered. looking to and fro for a good hiding place. A manhole or at least an empty mailbox. Only for a harpoon to strike through his back and out his chest in a bloody heap. 3125-451 pulled his weapon from the unfortunate individual, Before taking to the skies once again.

Third kill, his armor was stained with blood, He’ll never get that smell out.

For a moment he hovered in the air, overlooking the landscape in search of new victims.

At the corner of his eye he saw two of his fellow crew mates sadistically tearing two demons apart with their bare hands, limb from limb. Making a mess with their internal organs. One of them took notice of his presence. “Hey bud!” They said, “wanna join in? Plenty to go around.” They drop kicked a severed head like a soccer ball, not caring where it landed.

3125 gazed abhorrently at the gruesome sight, “Uh, n-no thanks guys. I’m good.” He uttered.

“Suit yourself man.” Said the other exterminator, returning to their duty. 3125 turned to fly off when he overheard one of them whisper to the other.

“Man what a wuss.”

“I know right? How’d a wimp like him even join our rank anyway? What a joke.”

Damn bastards.

The angelic assassin didn’t dare voice such a thing out loud less he risk one of them reporting him.

Did they even want to do this? Because he didn’t.

But what choice did he have? 30 years of training will go down the drain if he failed now.

He let out a sigh, how did he end up in this position? And why?

3125 landed in a nearby alley next to what appeared to have been a hotel, taking the time to collect his thoughts.

He looked up to the scarlet sky, several of his fellow exterminators flew over head, none seem to have noticed him yet.

He thought back to when he was first taken into the ranks.

“You all have been brought into this plane of existence for one reason,” Phanuel said to the rows of his newest recruits, displaying a chart to them for emphasis.

“As you can tell, the number of sinners from earth descending to Hell’s doorstep has been skyrocketing throughout the millenniums.” A line chart lit up from a projection, showing the years and number of sinners that have died, jagged, multicolored lines indicating the growing numbers in each century. “Seeing as hardly most if any of them are beyond saving, according to his lordship, we are left with little other choice but to annually purge the depths of the Inferno in order to lessen the number of it’s population. When the time comes and you’ve achieved the ranks, it’ll be your job to assist your fleet in wiping out as many of that filth as possible.”

The picture changed to photos of exorcists killing, dismembering, and gouging demons that they caught off guard on the streets.

3125 did not enjoy what he was seeing. Surely there was a less brutal way to decrease Hell's population?

“So when you go down there, remember SHOW. NO. MERCY. These sons o’ bitches are like cockroaches, out in the dark for a moment but as soon as you shine the light on ‘em they scatter, trying to hide in every corner they come across. But we’ll find ‘em, we’ll find ‘em won’t we?”

“YES SIR!” the room erupted. Except for one.

“You all know what to do?”

“YES SIR!”

“And what is that?”

“TO SEARCH AND DESTROY SIR!”

“Good! Now we will go over training admissions and weapon management. If there are no further questions,”

Suddenly a hand was raised among the crowd. Phanuel took notice of 3125’s and pointed to him, permitting him to speak.

“Um, is this really necessary? I mean... we’re angels right? A-and angels are supposed to be the personification of light and good. But killing sinners... doesn’t that make us no better than them?”

For a moment there was silence. Then from within the crowd someone fake coughed the word ‘pussy’ before everyone exploded into laughter. 3125 felt disconcerted and wanted to hide his shame.

A loud bang was then heard and everyone stopped laughing, turning at attention to Phanuel, who held a smoking gun in the air before lowering it to its lips to blow out the smoke and then replacing it into its hilt. He then raised a hand to 3125’s direction and telepathically lifting him from the ground and bringing him up front.

“Listen here soldier,” the angel of judgement snapped at him, poking a harsh finger into his chest. “This here is serious business, I’ve worked centuries to obtain the current reputation of exterminators and I will NOT have any yellow bellied, silly talkin’, halfwit tarnishing our good name. Is that understood maggot?”

The exterminator in training swallowed a lump in his throat before uttering a small, “yes sir…” before the commanding officer proceeded to intimidate him further.

“I can’t hear you!”

“YES SIR!” 3125 stood and saluted.

“Good.”

Phanuel telekinetically lifted the mortified cadet and placed him back in his spot before returning to basics.

Back in reality, 3125-451 gripped his spear in slight anger, mostly at himself for looking like a simpleton around the time, but this time he was determined to show them all, show Phanuel, that he was no halfwit. He’ll be the best damn exterminator they’ve ever seen by the time he was done.

But it didn’t change how he really felt about all of this.

A strange snorting sounded from behind him.

In a flash the angel of death turned around, pointing his spear at the source of the sound which, much to his surprise, turned out to be a small pig.

The critter jumped and coward in alarm at the sudden act, getting ready to run away.

3125 observed the swine. It’s terror-filled eyes were big and dark and shined with innocence, it’s pink skin was adorned with black spots on its back, tiny, red, horns stood atop its head, and a curly, forked tail hung at it’s rear.

The assassin just stood there in astonishment.

~n~n~

Back at the hotel.

Angel Dust was in a panic. He left his room for a moment to head down to the hotel bar after running out of booze and managed to sneak himself a six pack along with some smokes while Husk wasn’t looking but when he came back he had found that his door was open and Fat Nuggets was no where to be found.

Not under the bed.

Not under the vanity.

Not in the bathroom.

Nowhere in the room.

He had Vaggie, Niffty, and Husk searching high and low around the building for the little piglet.

Charlie was at home preparing to shoot her flare gun to indicate the end of the extermination and Alastor, thankfully, was spending the cleanse at Mimzy’s.

“He couldn’t have left the Hotel had he?” Said Angel from under the front desk.

“Of course not,” said Vaggie, irritably. “We have the entire place boarded up, how could he have gotten out? Huh?”

“Ya think you coulda asked first before nicking my booze?” Said Husk angrily.

“Would you have said yes?” Sassed Angel, looking under one of the sofas.

Husk thought he was gonna blow. “NO!” He shouted.

Niffty, meanwhile, came out from behind a ficus next to the front door when something outside caught her singular eye.

“Hey, isn’t that your pig outside?” she asked bluntly.

“WHAT!” screamed Angel Dust.

Everyone turned their attention to her. Angel Dust darted toward the door, peering through the boarded, glass, door to find his beloved pet outside with an executioner, wielding his spear at Nuggets.

“FAT NUGGETS NO! GET AWAY FROM ‘IM!” Angel Dust was freaking out, attempting to rip out the nailed, wooden, planks from the entrance.

“Angel no!” Vaggie snapped, trying to stop him.

“LEMME GO!” screamed the spider demon, the lesbian moth grabbing hold of him. “I GOTTA SAVE ‘IM! I GOTTA SAVE ‘IM!”

“it doesn’t look like he’s hurting him.” said Niffty, watching the assassin outside interact with Nuggets. Husk, deciding to watch the action unfold, walked up next to her to peer through the glass.

Meanwhile, 3125 placed his weapon aside and knelt down before the pig, reaching out a hand and making clicking sounds to entice it to come to him.

“Hey there…” he said softly, “…it’s okay I won’t hurt you…”

Nuggets perked his ears up at this notion, though still hesitant to approach.

The exorcist felt that it was scared of his mask so he reached up to the horns of said mask.

“Whoa! He’s taking his mask off!” called Niffty.

All concerns for the small swine’s safety had faded turning to curiosity as everyone watched the killer angel remove his LED mask.

It was as though time stood still.

Everyone stood mouth agape, as shiny, medium length, chestnut hair spilled around the angel’s shoulders, framing youthful and well defined facial features. Warm, olive tone, skin with sharp cheek bones, and the most beautiful, caribbean blue, eyes any of them had ever seen.

3125 set aside his mask, continuing to try an tempt the piglet to approach him.

Nuggets, feeling a little less scared now that his mask was off, slowly crept up to him. Maybe he wasn’t so bad? He sniffed his little nose at the beckoning hand, feeling a sense of security when gentle fingers tickled and caressed his chin and face.

Everyone in the hotel gazed in amazement, never before had any of them ever seen an executioner act this way to any denizen of Hell.

Angel Dust was the most fascinated among them, who was this gorgeous creature with his pet? “Hoooly shit…” Angel gasped.

“Don’t be fooled,” spoke Vaggie, suspicious of this deity’s behavior, “He may seem sweet and gentle now but it’s only a matter of time before he turns your pig into pork chops.”

Fat Nuggets leaned into 3125’s touch, one of his rear legs shaking happily when he scratched his back.

“What’s a precious little thing like you doing down here anyway?” 3125 asked, he had always had a soft spot for animals. He broke out in a chuckle when the pig flopped onto its back, wanting its belly scratched.

Angel dust could’ve sworn he felt his heart do backflips at the sight.

Suddenly, another exorcist, whose yellow LED mask held a furious expression, landed behind the first one. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked. 3125 jumped in fright before turning to look up at the other.

“Oh! Sergeant 1147-512, s-sir. I-I was just…”

“Going against protocol. Commander Phanuel ordered us to do in as many of these scumbags as possible and here you are playing with vermin. And Removing your mask without authorization? Heh, that’s gonna be a record, soldier.” 1147, although masked, gave a snarky look. “Now finish off that pest and get back to the cleanse.”

3125 was shocked by that last notion, surely he didn’t mean it.

“W-what… I don’t understand?” he stuttered.

“You heard me,” condescended 1147, “get your mask on, take out that weapon of yours, and strike down that little porker.”

3125 froze on the spot. He turned his attention to the pig who looked up at him innocently, tilting his head in an adorable manner.

“It’s just a little pig though.” he stated.

“That doesn’t make it any less of a demon.” berated 1147. “Don’t forget what his lordship had created us for maggot. You wanna end up like Lucifer did?”

3215 swallowed, “Well… no but…”

“So get it over with and let’s go.”

The underling soldier gave a look of uncertainty. Vaggie, Angel Dust, and the rest watched avidly. The spider demon thought he was going to have a heart attack upon what he heard.

1147 waited as the minor just stood there hesitantly. 3125 looked at the spear in his hand and slowly raised it above his head, aiming at Nuggets, who didn’t understand at first.

Angel Dust and the rest held their breath in anticipation.

“The Hell are you waiting for private?” 1147 said to 3125 impatiently when he delayed himself, “Do it!”

3125 was still as a statue, gripping the spear in his hand, feeling beads of sweat develop on his temple.

The smart little piglet was nervous again, delivering a low whine, what was he going to do with that sharp instrument?

The assassin’s heart sank, was he really about to do this to something so innocent?

...

“No.”

Without thinking the gentle soldier turned away from Fat Nuggets and threw his spear at a nearby trashcan.

All eyes stared at him in shock.

“I may have been trained to slaughter but you will not get me to harm one of God’s creatures.”

The sergeant was baffled. “Are you speaking out against your superior, private?” He snapped.

“Maybe I am, Angelo!” Retorted 3125. “Maybe some sinners deserve to die, but the same should never apply to one that never did anything wrong.”

1147, or rather ‘Angelo,’ was silent at first. Gazing in disbelief at the other’s rebelliousness, before breaking out in a low chortle.

“Oh Cayden,” he remarked the underling's true name, brandishing his axe, “I always figured you’d back out like the schmuck you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not that well thought out but it's the best I could come up with. :(


	3. Former Friends

_Flashback_

Cayden threw his spear at the dummy’s direction only for it to end up in the ground.

“You call that a throw?” Sergeant Phanuel condescended, “I’ve seen pre schoolers that can throw better than you.”

“I’m sorry sir,”

“'Sorry' ain’t gonna cut it maggot. Skills like that will get us eaten alive out there. You want us to get jumped?”

Cayden stood up straight. “No sir.”

“So Work on it soldier, I'm trying to train a high class exterminator not some poltroon who can’t even learn to throw.”

He then directed his attention to everyone else. “Alright recruits hit the showers, laps start in 45 minutes so move it!” At his command everyone left for the showers.

~n~n~

Standing under the warm streams from the shower head, Cayden took in the feeling of the pure fluid flowing through his thick hair and rippling over chest and abs.

He felt a sense of solace, it was as if all his worries were being washed away. He rinsed off for several minutes until he finally shut the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

“Heh, check it,” said a snide voice from behind. Cayden turned to see two mean-looking recruits.

One had a shaved head and three scars in the lower right side of his face the other had a short, messy, mop of dark brown hair.

“The Boot Camp Sissy,” the bald one said, “Got done washing away your shame?”

“Can... I help you?” Cayden asked, though he could tell that they were up to no good.

They closed in on him, the angel with the messy mop top leaning in on Cayden against the tiled wall.

“Yeah,” said the other. “You can start by bending over. Sarge has been bitin’ our asses off and we need somethin to help us blow off some steam.”

Cayden was unsettled, too afraid to ask what that meant. “I-I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, “but I don’t think I can hel-“ He tried to walk around the two but they had him cornered.

The bald one placed a rough hand on his shoulder before slamming him to the wall. “I don’t think you understand pretty boy,” he said to his face, “in places like this the weak serve the strong. You either do as you’re told or you’ll be spending the rest of eternity licking scum outta the drains.”

Cayden jumped in surprise when he felt a hand grab his behind. “Ha, ha, he’s got a nice ass there.” said the Mop top angel in a deep voice.

Cayden tried to swat their hands away.

“Please… stop…” he whimpered.

“Shut it!” the bald man suddenly grabbed Cayden, tearing off his towel, before tossing him to the floor completely bare before the other two.

He tried to crawl away but one of them placed their foot firmly on his lower back while the other made to fondle some of his sensitive parts. The exterminator in training was scared, unable to move away from his two assailants.

What were they going to do to him?

A dull pound sounded suddenly, the foot on Cayden’s back was forcibly removed, allowing him to squirm away as the fight ensued before him.

After five minutes the two attackers, a black eye here and a broken nose there, ran away scared.

Cayden looked up to his rescuer, a lean and handsome young man with an inverted triangle shaped, ectomorph body, rose beige skin, creamy blonde hair, and beautiful, silver gray eyes. “Hey,” said the man, “You alright buddy? I was on my way here when I saw what was happening.”

He bent down to help Cayden up. “Yeah,” said Cayden, “Thanks for the help. I owe you one.”

"You gotta be more careful around here,” said the newcomer, handing Cayden his towel back. “you never know who will try to take advantage of you. Name’s Angelo by the way.”

“Cayden.”

“Well Cayden,” Angelo placed an arm around Cayden’s shoulders, “You seem like you could use a friend around here, just stick with me kid and we’ll be ruling this place like kings! Whadaya say?”

Cayden thought for a moment then gave a smile, how could he refuse?

“Sure, okay.”

_End flashback_

Fat Nuggets hid behind Cayden’s legs as Angelo approached them. “Move aside soldier,” he said, threateningly. “if you won’t terminate that filth, then I will.”

But Cayden stood firm, “over my dead body.” He snarled.

“Suit yourself.” Angelo delivered a swift, hard, uppercut to Cayden’s abdomen before shoving him aside. Fat Nuggets took that moment to book it, but Angelo sped after him. Cayden, though doubled over in pain, grabbed the nearest thing he could reach, an empty beer bottle and chucked it at the back of Angelo’s head, breaking it in half and knocking the sergeant’s mask off.

Thankfully it gave the little pig enough time to escape back to the hotel.

Angelo, slightly dazed from the impact, placed a hand to the back of his head in pain. Brushing off Small splinters of glass and feeling the wound begin to bleed.

Cayden stared, stunned, he was glad the pig got away but felt astonished yet horrified of the fact that he just basically assaulted one of his superiors.

Angelo turned to his underling, giving his best death glare. “You’re on thin ice soldier!” He snarled.

“Sergeant!” Another voice called. Three more exorcists appeared in the scene. Seeing Angelo injured and looking to aide him. “What happened to you?” One asked.

Angelo took advantage of the opportunity.

“Report to commander Phanuel,” he said, pointing to Cayden’s direction, “This soldier’s gone rogue!”

“No! I-It’s not what you think!” Cayden tried to protest but was instead shoved harshly onto his knees.

“Quiet private!”

Before he knew it he was fitted with cuffs behind his back.

“The court will wanna hear about this.”

Meanwhile, back at the hotel. Vaggie and the rest had witnessed it all.

Angel’s pet managed to locate his way to the hotel, squeezing through the gap he crawled through earlier. The spider demon scooped the little pig up in his arms, relieved to have Nuggets back but at the same time held slight concern for the angel that saved Nuggets’ life.

All the hotel attendees watched helplessly as the other four exterminators took the traitor in cuffs and flew off with him in tow.

Something was telling them that this probably won’t be the last they’ll see of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so chapter three is in the bag  
> Feel free to comment and if there was anything I could've done better please let me know and I'll see what I can do


	4. The trial

“This court will now come to order!” Announced the bailiff. 

Cayden stood before the trial. Feeling on edge for what was about to happen.

The room was packed, many angelic denizens watching with bated breath. Among them was a disappointed Phanuel and a smug Angelo, who had bandages wrapped over his head to dress the wound that was left behind when Cayden threw that bottle.

“All rise for his honor, the angel of justice, judge Raguel!”

A tall angel with white hair, multiple wings, and wearing a blindfold arrived at the judge’s seat, raising a hand to notify the jury to sit down.

The jury sat in attendance. “Read the charges.” The Judge said. The bailiff read out the record notes.

“Exorcist 3125-451, official name, ‘Cayden’. Charged with treachery, disobeying direct orders instructed from commander Phanuel, and direct assault of sergeant 1147-512.” 

The judge grimaced slightly, if he wasn’t blindfolded he’d be staring down at Cayden.

“Young man how do you plead?” He asked. 

Cayden couldn’t get the words out, he knew what he did was strictly against conduct but he didn’t want to plead guilty.

“...Um... well your honor, I didn’t entirely refuse protocol or anything but-“

“Answer my question 3125-451, “ judge Raguel’s voice sounded condescending and dangerously impatient. Cayden knew there was no talking his way out of it, there were few too many witnesses. Besides, who would believe a low rank soldier over a sergeant? 

“...I...uh... yes your honor. All of it is true. But I swear I’m not a traitor-!” 

”I’ve heard enough,” the judge turned to the group of angels that served as jurers. “Has the jury reached a verdict?”

The jury spoke amongst themselves before one stood up.

“Your honor we find the defendant exorcist 3125-451 aka ‘Cayden’ guilty of first degree roguery against the extermination army and the kingdom of Heaven.”

Cayden’s head hung low at those words, he knew it was over for him.

Four guards arrived from behind, two shoved and held him down to his knees while the other two grabbed hold of his wings, spreading them out and holding them still. With them came a hooded figure with black wings holding a large blade.

The floor suddenly opened in front of the guilty verdict to reveal a large, red, vortex.

“Then as judge of this court I sentence you, exorcist 3125-451, to a year of exile within the fiery depths of Hell. Should you survive and redeem for your actions by next cleanse then you shall return to us with open arms. But should you give in to the temptations that the inferno has to offer, then consider yourself a permanent resident.”

The judge slammed his gavel as the hooded figure raised his enormous blade before striking it down upon Cayden’s spread wings, slicing them clean off before the guards pushed him into the vortex where Hell awaited him. 

Everyone watched and listened to the unfortunate lad’s cries of pain and terror as it faded away into the opened portal before closing.

_Flashback_

The sergeant had everyone lined up in two separate lines at the start of an obstacle course as though setting up for a race.

“Alright men, each of you need to get through this course within 2 minutes. Failure to complete within said time limit will be a penalty. Do I make myself clear?”

“SIR YES SIR!”

“Good, first up. Exorcists 1311-213 and 7152-019.”

Two trainers stood at the ready at the starting point. As soon as Phanuel blew the whistle they took off, tires, monkey bars over a large puddle of mud, crawling under a barbed net, and finally climbing over a wall from a rope.

The usual boot camp obstacle course.

1311 fell behind by thirty seconds, leaving the other to claim the finish. 

“Good work 7152,“ complimented Phanuel, writing down their records before pointing to 1311. “You, my office, 7 pm.”

“You got my back on this, right Cay?” Angelo whispered to Cayden with a wink.

“Sure do...” Answered Cayden, though hesitant of the plan.

“Next up,” announced the sergeant, “Exorcists 1147-512 and 3125-451.“

Angelo and Cayden stood side by side at the start, awaiting the signal. The sharp tweet of the sarge’s whistle sounded and in a flash Angelo, receiving a five second head-start from Cayden.

Throughout the course, Angelo showed promise meanwhile Cayden fell behind immensely.

Stumbled over the tires.

Fell from the monkey bars and into the mud, having to tread through the muck to continue.

Clothes and hair got caught and torn and skin receiving cuts and scrapes from the barbed net. 

And as soon as he got to the climbing wall, and being covered in mud, slipped horribly the first try.

Angelo succeeded tremendously with ten seconds to spare while his dirty and bleeding friend barely managed to get to the top before falling hard onto his side after making it over.

Everyone laughed heartily at the unfortunate individual who made it too late to the finish.

Phanuel glared disappointingly at the soldier. Grading his performance on his clipboard. “That was disgraceful private,” he snapped at Cayden, “My office, 7 pm! Now go scrape that filth off!”

Cayden was humiliated but happy that his friend made good progress. He looked over at the blonde who gave a thumbs up which the brunette gave back with a slight grin.

_End Flashback_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming up!  
> I hope you all are having a safe and happy holiday!


	5. Make a Wish?

_Flashback_

Cayden was in the showers, scrubbing off the dirt and dried blood from his skin. He tried to remain positive, in spite of the humiliation, Angelo’s plan had worked. Cayden made himself fail deliberately like he told him. But was it worth all this humiliation?

A second shower head activated next to him. Angelo had just appeared, looking proud of himself. “Thanks for having my back there buddy.” He thanked.

Cayden gave a forced chuckle, “yeah, no problem.” He said.

Angelo began to prattle on with how awesome he looked and how Phanuel considered possibly promoting him. While he talked Cayden thought back for a moment, to when they first met 3 weeks ago. He was very grateful of Angelo saving him from those two thugs that tried to have their way with Cayden. But since then Angelo had held over the fact that the brunette claimed he ‘owed him one’ for saving him, things have been turning out a lot different than how Cayden thought they would.

They were great friends but whenever they were training together, Angelo would go on saying how afraid he was of failing in front of the sergeant. Cayden, being a friend, decided to help him out.

By making himself look bad.

Angelo theorized that the worst Cayden looked in front of Phanuel and the other soldiers the better Angelo will look by comparison and it appeared to be working. Angelo was slowly but surely looking like a legend in everyone’s eyes, including Phanuel who praised and considered him one of his best and top men.

Meanwhile, Cayden was looking like a total schmuck with each failure, achieving the lowest ranks and having to meet up at the sarge’s office with other low ranked soldiers.

Speaking of, many began to verbally bully and harass the brunette whether the blonde was around or not. Sometimes Angelo defended him but other times he would either ignore his friend and continue soaking up the praise from his fellow soldiers or hide in the crowd and watch the bullying unfold. Cayden could’ve sworn he had over heard the other whispering smack about him to the rubberneckers. But Cayden tried to take it all with a grain of salt in hopes that the blonde didn’t really mean all that.

And yet, maybe they should talk.

“Um… Hey Anj…” he uttered.

“What’s up?” answered Angelo, rinsing his shiny, blonde hair out.

Cayden thought and choose his words carefully before taking a deep breath. “I appreciate our friendship and everything, and I’m glad that you’re getting top marks and all… but…”

“Yeah?” Angelo eyed his buddy, one brow raised.

“Well…” Cayden tried to put on a brave face. “Do you think perhaps… I can actually try my chance at succeeding next time?”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I mean… you’re already getting better and better and I’m always getting the worst marks and being the one getting sent to the sarge’s office with the other failing trainers. Maybe we can ease up a bit on this plan for once?”

Angelo looked at him with a disapproving look. “ _Sure_ , we can…” he said before changing his tone, “I mean why _not_? It’s not like I’m making _huge_ progress in front of the sarge and if I slip up once it’ll be _me_ who gets called into his office.”

“…Well it’s just-“

“I mean _sure_ , it’s not like it was _you_ who proclaimed that you _owed_ me one for saving _your_ ass. Go ahead get the points you deserve while I wallow in the dregs of society. I _thought_ we were _friends_ but I guess I was _wrong_.” he shut the water off before grabbing a towel and drying out. “I’ll just go and tell everyone just how great of a _friend_ you are, Cay.”

Cayden felt his heartstrings being yanked at by Angelo’s words. “Wait!” he stopped the other angel from leaving. “I… I’m sorry. You’re right I do owe you one. I promise I’ll keep going on with the plan for as long as possible.”

Unbeknown to the brunette, Angelo held a sneaky grin. “Aw thanks man!” he said turning back before giving Cayden’s shoulder a friendly nudge with his fist, “You’re the best!”

Cayden smiled again, though not an entirely genuine smile as he was still unsure of everything.

_End Flashback_

~n~n~

The princess of Hell approached the palace balcony gloomily.

So many of her people were once again lost to the cleanse and after her attempt at advertising her hotel business on Katie Killjoy’s channel 666 news cast, it was clear to see that not a whole lot of sinners were going to be very willing to make an effort at redemption. She had hoped that Angel Dust would set an example but it was clear that he was only there for the free rent.

She was glad that the radio demon, Alastor, was looking to assist in her plight to help demons redeem themselves, despite his own malicious intentions. However since he was one of the most feared overlords in Hell some people were now even more reluctant of so much as visiting the hotel for fear of crossing the man in red.

Can’t anyone at least try to make an effort at redemption?

She took a deep breath and raised her flare gun to the sky, ready to shoot when she spotted a glimmer of light in the scarlet hue that was Hell’s sky.

Was that a falling star?

She smiled brightly, remembering when she was young her mother would tell her if you made a wish on a falling star it’ll come true. So she squinted her eyes shut as she wished, wished, WISHED with all her might. That her hotel would become a success and everyone would live happily in Heaven.

“Charlie dear,” called a voice from behind, startling the girl.

She turned to see her mother the queen of Hell with an impatient look on her face.

“Any time soon, darling?” She asked.

“Oh, uh, yes mom.” Said Charlie like a good daughter before aiming high and pulling the trigger.

The sky was lit with fireworks indicating the end of the cleanse.

~n~n~

Angel Dust, his pet held in two of his arms while holding a lit cigarette in one hand, stood at the window of his room. Over looking the view of the hellish city, the cleanse had finally ended which meant any minute Charlie was going to set off her flare gun for the fireworks display, indicating that all was clear.

He looked forward to getting out to stretch his legs.

Several clients were probably expecting him by now, not that he looked forward to that but it was just business as usual.

However, he couldn’t get his mind off that one exorcist that he and everyone else at the hotel had seen earlier.

Who the Hell was that? What made him obligated to defend his sweet little Nuggets rather than end him? And why... why did the spider demon’s heart hammer in his chest whenever he thought about that Adonis-like face of his? Will Angie ever see him again? Or ever get to officially meet him?

Angel mentally scoffed at the thought, probably not. Even if he ever did get to meet that cutie he’d probably be like any other horny bastard out there.

One look at the spider’s sexy ass and it’s erection city usa.

~~It would be nice if someone liked him for more than just that though.~~

Fat Nuggets gave a sudden oink, wriggling slightly in his owner’s arms looking out the window.

“What’s up Nuggies?” Angel asked in slight concern. “Ya see somethin’?” the pig continued to snort at something outside the window. He looked out, not seeing anything at first. Until a gleam of light caught his eye, it flared through the sky, leaving behind a trail of shimmer.

There were no stars in Hell? And Charlie’s flare gun didn’t just skim through the sky like a firefly.

Fat Nuggets snorted madly as though trying to entice his owner to make a wish. Angel Dust sniggered. He knew that such a thing was pure bullshit. Wishing on stars was just a fantasy that parents say to kids to get their hopes up. Maybe something that Charlie would be into but he’d look like an idiot if he wished on one now.

However Fat Nuggets seemed insistent and looked up at Angel intently. The porn star sighed, how could he say no to that face?

“If you really think so.” he said to the pig and thought for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and said to himself.

“ _I wish I could meet that Exterminator. So I can repay him for saving Nuggets._ ”

~n~n~

That shining light that could be mistaken for a shooting star was actually a fallen angel plummeting from Heaven’s gates after being sentenced into exile.

Cayden landed with a catastrophic crash through the stained glass window of a mormon church, shattering several pues in the process. The only people who were there to witness it were a raccoon demon pastor who was having sex with a drugged imp hooker behind the church podium.

The staggering form of the fallen angel rose from the cloud of dust.

He didn’t have time to observe his surroundings when he turned only to find himself staring down the barrel of a shot gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a safe and happy holiday!


	6. Encounter with an Overlord

Cayden ran out of the church, getting away from the raccoon demon preacher who shot at him with his shotgun, mostly missing but managing to land a shot in his shoulder.

“Git outta here sinner!” The hypocrite demon preacher cried in a drawl, “Git! Your kind has no place here!”

The fallen angel held a hand over the injury, in effort to slow the bleeding, as he fled the continuous gun fire. Bursting through the front chapel doors as the bullets ricocheted frantically.

~n~n~

Five buildings away from the Church of false hope, Cayden hid in a nearby alleyway, regaining his breath, his hand wet with blood from the wound.

Looking around, the former exorcist managed to locate a discarded cloth dangling from the rim of a nearby dumpster. With slight reluctance, he grabbed it and with some effort, wrapped it tightly around the weeping pit in his shoulder using one hand and his teeth.

“Yo! You shooting’ up heroine over there?”

Someone called out from the distance Cayden turned to see a possum demon with blackened eyes with pink pupils, wearing a dirty hood, torn and baggy jeans, and an ugly and dirty pair of lime green chuck converse that were riddled with holes. He must’ve mistook the angel dressing his wound for drug injection.

“Hey buddy do I got some good shit for you right here.”

The possum reached into his pocket, pulling out two plastic baggies filled with a white, powdery, substance.

“40 bucks, unless you’re willing to pay by some... other means.” The sinner unzipped his pants.

Cayden gave a startled, disgusted and hateful glare.

It all happened in a flash. In the end the ex-angel of death twisted the dealer’s neck to where the back of his head face the front and vice versa. Cayden didn’t enjoy killing, but he can be selective with whom is more deserving than others.

Figuring that if he was going to be stuck there he might as well blend in with the crowd. Being seen in his exorcist clothes might be too big of a give away so he stripped the possum’s clothes before dumping the body, along with his execution outfit, in the dumpster before changing into the filthy one.

The hood was slightly snug and the jeans slacked slightly over his hips, and the shoes were a size too small, but thankfully no one will take much notice of him.

Looking around outside the alleyway, making sure no one saw, Cayden crept out, hood draped over his head to hide his face, and walked down the cracked sidewalk overgrown with dying weeds.

He took the time to observe his new surroundings. Steel and Concrete ladened skyscrapers towered over the bustling streets, reaching for the scarlet skies overhead, making the fallen angel feel so small, many neon signs blared and lit up the city, hurting his eyes almost to the point of a migraine, he had to shield his eyes whenever he passed by, enough to see the bright headlights of an oncoming car that carelessly splashed into a puddle at him, dampening his new clothes, as it sped noisily away.

Cayden groaned, irritatedly, but carried on ahead, passing by a casino, inside of which rung the sound of clicks and bells of slot machines, outside stood several chain smokers. One of them, a warty and elderly looking toad woman in a pink afro approached him.

“Hey suga lookin’ for a good time?” She asked in an attempt at seduction. Tapping away excess ash from her cigarette.

Cayden was unsettled, her face was thick with make up, one of her eyes was bloodshot while the other was blackened with a red x instead of a pupil, her breasts sagged low with a Texas flag printed bra supporting them, matched with a thong and red heels, when she smiled she showed rotted and crooked teeth.

“Hey trust me I can show ya a real good time.” She winked, blowing smoke in the young man’s face every time she spoke. It stung Cayden’s eyes and nostrils, making him cough violently. She was absolutely the most revolting thing he had ever seen.

“N-no thanks.” He refused, coughing.

“Aw c’mon’” she persisted, “normally I’d charge ya 20 but for a cutie like you I’d be willing to offer a discount.” She moved in, running a finger tentatively over his chest, blowing more smoke at him.

Cayden began to choke, “I sa-aid n-no tha-anks!” He uttered, swatting her hand away while covering his nose and mouth with his arm and running away.

“Ah fine!” The hooker called after him, angrily, “just know yer missin’ out kid! Yer missin’ out!”

Cayden’s eyes watered as he ran, barely seeing where he was going, his wind pipe doing what it could to expel the foul smoke from his lungs. 

Suddenly he crashed into a humongous figure, making him knock backwards to the ground.

“Hey watch it twerp!” Said a rough voice.

Cayden wiped the tears from his eyes to see the massive figured in front of him, it was a muscular, blue skinned, bull-like cyclops in a black tank and tan capris, a silver nose ring hanging from his nostrils. Behind him watched two purple imps, one tall the other short, and a scrawny, maroon, cat demon in torn shorts.

The bull demon glared down at Cayden furiously, as though offended by the young man crashing into him so suddenly.

“You gotta problem or somethin’?” The cyclopedic bull snarled.

“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mea-“ Cayden tried to apologize but was cut off.

“Save it punk!” Snapped the bull, palming his fist as though ready for a fight. “You’re gonna regret crossing paths with ol’ Rej!”

“Yeah! Snap his legs Reggie!” Called out one of the imps.

“Split his ribs open!” Said the cat demon.

Cayden was scared, without his gear he didn’t stand a chance against this hulking mass. Frantically he got up and ran before the demon could land a hit on him.

“Get back here!” 

He ran for his life as the demons gave chase. Turning a corner here and there, scooting and pushing pass numerous people along the way, hoping to lose the cyclops. Cayden looked back for a moment, only to see them still honing in on him when suddenly once again smacked into yet another figure, once again knocking him to the ground. only this time the person was slightly smaller and trimmer than the bulking demon from before.

Cayden looked up at the person who turned to face him.

They were tall, clad in red, tall, pointed ears with small, black, antlers standing between them, red eyes full of joyous malice, and a wide, grinning, mouth filled with shark-like fangs. Cayden could feel his heart pound in his chest at the sight, mouth agape, Phanuel had warned him about the overlords of Hell but never did he though he’d ever run into one of them, much less the radio demon himself!

The smiling man stared down at the fallen angel, though showing no signs of offense, in fact he almost seemed all too happy to meet the young man.

“There he is!” cried a pissed off voice.

The demon from before, Rej, and his crew had finally caught up and was about to advance on Cayden when they all too notice of who he was with. The look on their faces turned to shock.

“Reginald!” greeted the radio demon, in his unique, radio amplified tone, “picking fights for petty reasons again are we?”

The bull demon, breaking out of his surprised state, tried to look intimidating. 

“Buzz off man!” he snarled, pointing to Cayden who was still lying on the ground, “I gotta bone to pick with this lil punk!”

“Oh really? And what, per se, has this young fellow done to entice your overindulged wrath good sir?”

“None a your business!” Rej tried to maintain a look fierceness but his confidence slowly began to deteriorate when the radio demon stepped closer, his smile growing more dark and sinister, the humming sound of static frequency filled the air, providing an atmosphere of immense terror.

“J-Just beat it before…”

“Before what?” Alastor’s voice growled menacingly, demonic symbols flashed around the man in red as the frequency he gave off grew louder.

“Dude let’s get outta here!” whimpered the cat demon, frightfully, before running away with the two imps.

“Hey wait a sec get back-!” Rej called after them but they were well out of ear shot. He turned to look at the radio demon once again. Alastor stared at him with a sinister appearance before tilting his head to the side, his neck giving a loud crack. Rej’s threatening demeanor completely ceased at that moment, he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance.

“W-wait for me!” he ran after his crew in terror.

The radio demon regained his original appearance before directing his attention back to the young man that ran into him. Cayden watched it all and made to pick himself off the ground when a gloved hand reached out to assist him.

“Need a hand there sport?” offered Alastor.

The boy was hesitant at first, but he did save his life. He took the other’s hand before the demon hoisted him up to his feet.

“Um… thanks, I guess.” he thanked.

“Anytime my lad! Anytime!” grinned Alastor, giving Cayden a pat on the back. He then looked closely at the boy, observing his features. “Say you don’t seem to be from around these parts are you?”

“Uh…no?”

“Looking for some place to stay I assume?”

“Well maybe?”

Cayden was unnerved, he shouldn’t even be interacting with an overlord and yet here he was speaking to the freaking radio demon himself!

“Oh golly gee! Where are my manners?” said Alastor, face palming in realization before reaching out a hand for the former exorcist to shake. “Alastor, radio demon and hellish overlord at your service!” Cayden stared for a moment before taking his hand again and being met with a vigorous shake. “Always a pleasure to welcome a newcomer! And just who might you be young man?”

“Cayden?”

“Well Cayden if a lad like you needs any place to stay come on over to our local hotel!” the deer demon reached into his pocket to pull out a flyer for ‘Hazbin Hotel’, handing it to the angel. “We’ve got all you need to guarantee to your satisfaction,” he threw an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “complimentary bar, friendly smiles, and best of all a chance at redeeming for all the sins you made in life! We do hope to see you there!” he delivered another pat to Cayden’s shoulder before turning on his heel to the opposite direction.

“Well now if you’ll excuse me I must be off, I bid you good day sir!”

With a wave of his hand the radio demon walked off.

Cayden looked at the flyer that was given to him. 

‘Come Achieve your Chance at Redemption at Hazbin Hotel!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!


End file.
